The Fragile
by Tinkachu
Summary: (songfic, Nine Inch Nails - The Fragile) A new century, a new set of heroes! A tale of the offspring of our favorite zoid heroes from NCO! Please R/R! (Tis one of my first tales, so I'd appreciate it if you read..)
1. Arctic

The Fragile (By Tinkachu!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Tink's note: I do not own zoids, although I wish I did. But I do OWN the characters in this story, the ones who aren't featured on t.v. So if you take 'em, I'll have to chop off your head, put it on a rotisserie, and turn it over a fire. Actually, heads are quite good that way.. Nah j/k, I'll just be greatly displeased. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 1: Arctic  
  
The crystal malachite is a precious stone indeed, but it could cost a  
  
man his life. In the future, robots called nightfalls are created to fight the war between the eastern part of the prime meridian, and the western part of the prime meridian. They possess powers that not even man with elemental powers could possess. They are generated from orbs that are found in the caves of the arctic. Since the Arctic is an end point of the meridian, both soldiers of the eastern and western sides may walk there. It is also considered a place of peace, so no fights are to be fought there. Japan has been split into four small countries, and has been considered a continent. So it is now the eastern side, consisting of Asia, Africa, Australia, and Japan, versus the western half, North America, South America, Europe, and those brave enough to fight from Antarctica. The cause of the war, you ask. Both sides of the meridian were living  
  
in peace in the year 3005. But then, word of the malachite was heard through every ear of mankind. The eastern side said it needed it more then the western because of the famine in Africa, but the western side said it needed it more because of those who suffered disease in South America. Thus, battle started. Zoids are still used in the New Century, but less. Since the nightfalls were created, zoids were considered powerless, and useless. Some are still around today though. Bit Cloud, known for being one of the greatest pilots of all time, traveled to Earth after retiring from the Blitz team, with wife Leena at his side. Eventually, the rest of the Blitz team also went to Earth to start lives of their own. Leena gave birth to a baby girl, which they named Emerald for her green eyes. Emerald grew to become as courageous as her father, but less cocky. She was wise for her age, and was always at the top of her classes.  
  
Until that one fateful day....  
  
"MOM!!! DAD!!!" Emerald cried as she looked at the burning house. Her mother and father were inside trying to rescue her newly born brother, Gabriel, named after the angel. She ran towards her home, but was stopped by the Eastern soldiers. "MONSTERS!!! LET ME GO NOW!!!" she screamed as she tried to break free. "Quit being so rebellious, we're not going to hurt you!" the soldier holding her said. "I BET THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD ME PARENTS!!!" Emerald yelled as she continued to struggle. A crack of a whip could be heard in the back, and Emerald stopped struggling. She turned to find a tall man, in his 20s, standing there, with an emotionless face. "You've done it now." the soldier holing Emerald said. "W-who is that?" she said with fear. "Lieutenant General Sisqo. He's not a very friendly guy." He responded. Sisqo walked slowly towards her, and when he came in contact, grabbed her face to get a better look at her. "I can see you are the offspring of Bit and Leena Cloud. Your eyes tell all," he said coldly. "But that will not stop me from placing you in the Iron Maiden." Emerald looked at him in horror. She didn't think that there WERE any Iron Maidens left. "Y-you still keep an Iron Maiden?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Yes, it's so sad that such a pretty face shall be placed in it though." he said as he let go of her face, and walked towards his car. By now, cars have advanced greatly. Now, they can be powered by the light of the sun, and of the moon. And, the best thing of all, they can hover across land, and sea!! They drove back to the base, without saying a word. Emerald was placed in a cargo box that was connected to the car. She was cold, frightened, and  
  
angry all at the same time. "Those pricks," she thought. "I'll get them back.." The car stopped, and the doors to the cargo were opened. "Alright, young lady, you can come out now." one of the soldiers said as he extended his hand towards her. She grabbed it, and walked out. In the eyes of the other soldiers, she looked like a little lost kitten, cold, hungry, and frightened. "Would you like something to eat?" the same soldier who held her from the house asked, once they were inside. What Emerald saw, was something she hoped her children wouldn't have to see. People, from all over the continent of North America, were laying, sitting, standing, or walking in one building. "Excuse me, Miss?" the soldier repeated. "Hmm?" she said as she woke from her awe. "Just tea." "Nothing else?" he asked, confused. She shook her head. "Alright, if you need me, just holler, my name is Lieutenant Kramer." he said with a smile. She nodded, and covered herself with a nearby blanket. "Ello." Came a voice from behind her. She looked up to find a girl about her age, (which was 16) with purple hair in buns. She looked back down. "Well, you look like you just got dumped, what ails you?" She asked in a light British accent. "My mother, father, and newly born brother are all dead now, because of these assholes." she said, hinting the soldiers. "I know, I hate them as much as you do. I was happily watchin' the telly, when all of a sudden, I hear gunshots and boom! I'm in here." The curtain to their booth opened, and Sisqo stepped inside. "Miss, can I see you for a moment?" "What for?" Emerald said shooting an angry looked at him. "Shots, wouldn't want our prisoners getting ill." He said with a smirk. Emerald couldn't stand the sight of him. She hated him more than anything, for taking her away from her family, and for killing her family. She got up, and followed him. They got the the booth in about a minute. There were so many prisoners there, that it took a little longer to get to the medical booth. He opened the curtain for her, trying to be polite, but she didn't pay any attention. "After you." he said bowing. She walked in, looking away from him. "Hello Miss, can I ask your name?" the doctor inside asked, as he filled the shots with different vaccines. She looked up and said quietly, "Emerald, Emerald Cloud." "Ah, Daughter of Bit Cloud, I'm assuming?" he asked with delight. She nodded. The doctor tried to converse with Emerald, but she was keeping to herself. Finally, her shots were completed, and Sisqo walked her back. "Can I ask you something?" She said as she reached her booth. All the other prisoners were asleep. Collars were worn, because many had escaped, so they were developed to shock the prisoner every time they ran towards the exit. "You may." Sisqo said coldly. "What have we all done to deserve this?" she asked, stopping, and looking up at him, with hatred. "I take orders, and give. That order, I took, from someone of higher authority." he said looking away from her. "Then why'd you kill my family?" "That was not intentional. We hadn't heard of the new addition, so we figured that all three would run out." "I hate you," she said looking at him with more hatred. "You're the most terrible man I've ever met. I hope that when you die, you go to hell!!" She would've continued, if he hadn't placed his hand over her mouth. "Listen, young one, I take my orders, I made a mistake, and I regret it! I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but we cannot undo the past!" She bit his hand after he finished his mini speech. He kept his screams to himself, and grasped his hand with his other. "You're stronger than you seem." she said closing her eyes. "I may be keeping others, but I treat them with justice." "Then what was that about the Iron Maiden?" "I only use it for the ones who are mentally ill. I want other to be safe, and the mentally ill pose a threat." "You have vaccines for them, do you not?" "Sadly, no, we cannot afford them." "Lies," she thought. "All lies." He smirked, "You probably think all of this is gibberish, and nothing more than a lie. But it is the truth." "What?! how could he!?! he just!! he couldn't have!! could he??" she thought. He grabbed her face between his hands, "I can, and I am." He softly pressed his lips against hers, and left. "Ey, Emma, you asleep yet?" Tallulah whispered. Emerald didn't answer. "Emma?!" "If I'm not answering you, that means I'm asleep." "Oh right." There was a shadow that walked by out of the curtain, this made Tallulah jump back a little. "Emma, wakey, take a look outside!" she said as she shook Emerald and pointed. "Tally, it's 4:00 A.M., I've had a shit night, this better be good." Emerald sat up, and rubbed her eyes. As she opened them, there was a figure  
  
that stood outside of their booth. Emerald got up and sat next to Tallulah. "What da ya thank it is?" Tallulah asked. "I have no idea Tally." The figure spoke, and Emerald recognized the voice, "Psst, Miss Emerald, may I come in? It's me, Lt. Kramer." Tallulah looked at Emerald then smiled, "Ah, I better leave you two alone." Emerald blushed, "It's not like that!!" "So, can I come in?" "Sure Kramer." Kramer opened the curtain, and stepped in with a flashlight. He flicked the switch and began to talk. "I found a way for both of you to bust out of here!" he said with excitement. "Excuse me?!" Tallulah said, lifting an eyebrow. "Why are you helping us?" Emerald asked, coldly. "I'm a spy for the Western half, I've come to set you free!" he said proudly. Emerald looked at him, "What?!" "I'm a spy for the Western half, Kramer's just an alias, my real name is Drew Hemeros, pleased to meet ya!" he said smiling and extending his hand. Emerald looked at him, confused, but Tallulah instantly grabbed his hand and shook it. "So, you're father KNEW my mother and father?" Emerald asked. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!" Drew smiled. "So, you comin' or what?" "How we gonna get to America?" Tallulah asked. "Pteras'!" "Zoids? We're getting there by Zoids?!" Emerald asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate them, they're pretty useful!" "Can we leave now?! Breakfast is going to start soon, and if I eat another crumpet like that, I think I'll vomit." Tallulah said in disgust. "Okies, are you gonna come or not?" Drew asked as he got up. Emerald shrugged, and got up, "I might as well." They walked slowly to the hangar, and opened the hangar's door. They all got into the pteras' cockpits, and flew to towards California. Sisqo stood there, and watched as they flew away. He chuckled, "So, the chase begins." ---------------------------------------------------------- Well! that's it, I hope you enjoyed it! While your at it, check out my other story, World War Food! see ya on the battlefield! *runs of in her rev  
  
raptor* 


	2. Fragility

Chapter 2: Fragility  
  
"Drew... Are we there yet?" Tallulah asked as she sent a message to Drew through the com-link. Tallulah was so tired that she nearly fell asleep while asking him. "Tally?" Drew asked as he peered through the com-link at her. "TALLY!!!!" Emerald screamed through her com-link. Tallulah woke up instantly and picked her head up, not knowing what happened. "WHA??!?!" "Drew, ARE we almost there yet? I'm really tired.." Emerald asked. "Sorry Em, not yet. Couple more miles." Tallulah pointed through the com-link at land, "LAND!!! OH SWEET LAND!!!!" Tallulah shifted her pteras down and landed on a beach. She opened the cockpit, ran out, and kissed the sand. Emerald and Drew also landed, but they didn't kiss the ground. "It's not safe here," Emerald said looking down. "They're coming.." Gunshots were fired after she said that. War Sharks from the Eastern half had followed them. "Give up now, or we'll fire!" one of the sharks called out. All three put their hands up, and were in shackles sooner than they expected. They were taken to a nearby Eastern base, where they were locked up in different rooms. Sisqo visited Emerald a few minutes after she was placed in her room. "I see we meet again." "You knew we had left didn't you?" she asked, giving him a look full of hatred. He shrugged, "Maybe." He grabbed his keys, and entered the cell. Emerald would've attacked him if she wasn't in shackles. He went up to her and grabbed her face, as he did the first time they saw each other. "Tsk, so much potential, you could've joined the Eastern half." "Tsk, so handsome, too bad on the inside he's such an asshole." she replied. He let go and chuckled, "Is that what you think of me? I'm flattered." She spit at him, "Go to hell." He wiped the spit from his face, and smiled, "No, that's alright, it's not my type of place." "You're so oblivious." "Am I? Well, what am I not informed of?" "How much I hate you, now leave." "I may leave if I want to, but I don't want to," he said sitting next to her. "And I'm not oblivious, I know you hate me." "Asshole," she thought. "Destroys my home, kills my family, now he tries to get in my pants." He grabbed her face once again, and looked into her eyes, "Is that what you think? That I'm trying to get you to have sex with me? You're sadly mistaken." "And he reads my mind again!" she thought. "What a prick." "Fine, I'll stop." "Quit that!" she snapped, and he jumped back a little. "Habit, sorry." "No your not." "You're filled with so much anger, why take it out on me?" "I can think of at least 20 reasons why." "You do realize, my father knew your father." She looked up at him, "My father?" "Maynard Sisqo, at your service," he said, standing up and bowing. "My father was Jack Sisqo, they were great rivals." "I remember you, somewhat, you were as much of an asshole then, as you are now." she said looking back down. "How sweet." Just then, a soldier from the Eastern half had come running, and he was breathless. "Sir!" He stood up straight saluting him. "There's an attack occurring in the fourth garage, it seems someone is attempting to steal the shadow liger!" Sisqo took a step forward, "The shadow liger?! I'm coming!" Sisqo followed the soldier, not knowing that he had left the door to Emerald's cell open. She grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, and picked the lock. It took her about 10 minutes, but she finally opened her shackles. "Freedom at last!" she thought as she ran out to save Tallulah and Drew. (from this point on, I'll refer to Tallulah as Tally and Emerald as Emma, it takes to long to type them out ok!) Emma ran towards the others, but turned around to find the keys. Guards were no where in sight, so she grabbed them, and ran towards the others, again. She reached them, and they were sound asleep. "Tally, TALLY!!" she whispered. Tally moved to her side, picked up her head, and opened her eyes with excitement. "EMMA!!" She was so loud that Drew woke up too. "Wha? EMMA!!" Emma smiled, and walked over to their cells. After Tally was free, she gave Emma a big hug. "Ok, there should be some extra zoids in the fifth garage, but we're also meeting someone in the fourth!" Drew said with a wink. "You mean the guy who stole the shadow liger?" Emma asked. "How'd you know?" "Hunch." "Ok, his name's Chris Hunter, fellow friend of mine, and also a spy from the Western half." "So what are we going to do when we escape?" Tally asked. "We're going over to my dad's home, in Trona, then we're going to awaken a nightfall that I found! After that, search for the crystal malachite!" Emma's and Tally's jaw literally dropped when they heard what they were doing. "ARE YOU MAD?!?!" Tally exclaimed. "AFTER THE CRYSTAL MALACHITE!! IT'S SUICIDE!!!!" "Well, you don't have to come, you can stay here and wait for your 20 year sentence to end." Drew replied. Tally thought for a moment, and agreed to come along. They ran towards the fourth garage, to find a man in his 20s firing rapidly at opposing soldiers. "CHRIS!" Drew yelled and made a signal towards Chris. Chris nodded, and continued to fire. They ran towards the fifth garage, and attempted to escape. 


	3. Magnetism

Chapter 3: Magnetism  
  
"So, Drew, what exactly are we going for?!" Tally asked as they ran towards the fifth garage. "We're taking the pteras'." "Again?!" Emma asked, groaning. "They're better than nothing!!!" Drew spat. They ran into the fifth garage, and peered at the zoids that were there. They stared in awe at the many zoids there. Armies of zabats, and raynos'. "Oooooh!!! Can I take a raynos?!?" Tally jumped up and asked. Drew scratched his head, "Well, I guess you could.." "I'll just stick with the pteras." Emma responded. "Then I'll take a zabat, alright, we all ready?!" Drew said. "Where's the bloke you were taking about?" Tally asked, looking around. "He'll be here. But we better get in before we're dead." Drew said as he hopped into the zabat. Tally and Emma also hopped into the cockpit of their zoids, and they sat and waited for the man to come. "There he is!" Drew screamed as Chris came running in, still firing. Chris ran towards a button, which opened the hangar's door, and then ran towards a raynos, and got in. "Chris, are we all ready?" Drew asked through the com-link. Chris nodded. They all flew off towards the south west, and the town of Trona, in which Drew's father lived. They flew for about 10 hours, then stopped to get some sleep. They landed their zoids in forest near the town they were in, called Eneria. "You think anyone will find them here?" Drew asked. "I highly doubt it." Emma replied, in a low tone. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'd be at home, right now, without a care in the world. Now, it's like I'm a fugitive." "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive." Emma turned towards Drew and smiled, "I guess that makes sense." He shot a smile back, "My father told me that." Tally and Chris came running, and stopped when they came up to them. "We found a place we could stay at tonight, Considering that the rest of them are now ashes." Chris said. "C'mon, we have about ten minutes to make it back." Tally said looking at her watch. "I thought she said fifteen?" Chris asked, to her. "She gave us fifteen, but used five to get here." "And we're now down to eight because two people have been arguing about time, let's go now!" Drew argued. "Ok." Tally and Chris said at the same time. They ran back towards the Eneria motel. "Tally, I've been meaning to ask you, what's your last name?" Emma asked from the other bed. Neither of them could get to sleep now. "Champ. My full name is Tallulah Marie Champ." "Cool." "Do you have a middle name, Emma?" "Sadly, yes." "What is it?" "Can't tell, and never will." "What about when you get married though, don't you have to say your full name when you say 'I do'?" "I lie and say I have no middle name." There was faint snoring from the other bed, Emma figured that Tally had gone to sleep already, so she slipped out of bed, and took a walk around the motel. As soon as she got out, she heard someone call her. "Emma!" She turned around to find Drew behind her. "Oh, Drew, hello." He ran up next to her, and held his arm out, "Shall we walk?" She took his arm, and smiled, "We shall!" They walked and conversed for about 20 minutes, then Emma finally became tired, so they walked back. "We're leaving at seven, right?" Emma asked when they got to her room. Drew nodded, "Yep, so you better get a good night's rest!" Emma smiled, "I will!" Drew walked back to his room, and turned around to wave, "G'night!" Emma waved back, "Good night!" Emma entered her room again, lay down in her bed, and slept deeply. 'MOM!!!!DAD!!!!' "EMMA!!! EMMA!!!" Emma had just woken up from her nightmare, she had a dream of what happened that day, luckily, Tally woke her up by slapping her repeatedly in the face. Emma sat up, and put her hand to her face, "Huh? Wha?" "Bout time! We're leaving now, c'mon!" "I thought we weren't leaving till seven?" "Take a look at the clock, sleeping beauty." Emma grabbed the clock near her bed, and was surprised to see what time it was. She got ready, and packed all her necessities. Then they were off to Trona in their zoids. 


	4. Black Hole

Chapter 4: Black Hole  
  
"DREW!!!" Drew's father ran up to him and gave him a hug, as he missed his son very much. "DAD!!!!" (note: if you don't know who Drew's dad is, then, i suggest you find out from someone else. j/k, it's Jamie) "Where ya been son?!" Drew shrugged, "Out." Jamie looked behind him to find Emma, Tally, and Chris standing there. "You've become a real ladies man, just like your ol' dad!" He patted Drew on the back. Drew blushed, "THAT'S NOT IT!!!" Drew's mother walked in, and when she noticed him, she almost cried. She ran up to him and kissed him. She looked behind him to see the rest of the gang standing there. "Who are your friends, Drew?" His mother (whose name was Lila) asked. "Well, as you two might remember, this is Chris, Brad's kid, and this is Emma and Tally." Jamie walked up to Emma, and took a good look at her. "You're Bit and Leeann's daughter, aren't you?" he asked her. She nodded. Jamie grinned and gave her a big hug, "I haven't seen you since you were six!! How are your parents anyway!?!" Emma looked down at the floor, her eyes beginning to tear up. Drew went up to Jamie and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Wrong question to ask." "Why? What happened?" Drew told him the story of what happened to Bit and Leena. "Oh, I'm sorry about your loss Emerald. It's also a great loss for me." Emma wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled, "It's alright. you didn't know." "How were they killed anyway?" "Those assholes of the Eastern half set fire to her their house. Leena had given birth to a baby boy named Gabriel, and she had forgotten about him in the house, so her and Bit ran in after him." Chris explained. "Eastern halves ey? Well, someone gave me a birthday gift just the other day. One of the Western halves spies, I'll give it to you, Emma." Jamie said with a smile. "What is it?" Emma asked. "Come with me everyone, I want you all to see it." Jamie said, motioning them to come with him. They walked through a forest of Trona, and Jamie stopped when they reached their destination. "Here it is!" Jamie said pulling branches off, and unveiling the Liger Zero. "It's... The Liger Zero!!" Emma said in awe. "The Eastern half had taken it from Bit, after the house was set fire, so Drew stole it and brought it to me! It's yours if you want it." Emma began to shed tears of joy, and she nodded. "Good, it's all yours then! So what are you kids plannin' to do after all this?" "We're going to awaken a nightfall and search for the crystal malachite!!" Tally said with excitement. "You're what!??" Lila screamed. "Ahh..." Drew stepped back as his mother looked at him with one of those mom looks that tells you you shouldn't do it. "Oh no you're not, you're my only child, and I'm not going to lose you!" Lila said pointing a finger at him. "But mom!! If you want the war to end, then we're the ones to stop it!!" Lila sighed, "I guess so, but just be careful!" "By the way, how are you four going to protect yourselves? Having only a nightfall won't do any good." Jamie said. "I've got a Command wolf that my dad gave me." Chris replied. "I've got a pteras, and Emma has the Liger Zero now." Drew said. "I've got nothing.." Tally said. "Well what's your name, young lady?" Lila asked. "Tallulah Champ! Pleased to meet ya!" she said extending her hand. "You're Harry's kid, aren't you? Well, we'll see what we can get ya!" Jamie smiled. "Thank ya very much!" They walked over to a mini hangar that was behind the Hemeros home, and opened the door to find 5 zoids. "You have your choice of a pteras, gunsniper, lightning saix, raynos, and a cannon tortoise." Tally put her hand to her chin, and thought about it. "I'll take the gunsniper!" she said pointing at the gunsniper. "It's all yours then!" 


	5. Dreams

Chapter 5: Dreams  
  
"Ok, so we're all prepared now, right?" Drew asked Chris through the com-link. "Yep. So, which city are we heading for?" "San Francisco, back up north." "What?! They'll kill us!!" "But it's the only city that has an incubator!! And the closest one out of state is in Santa Fe!!!" Chris sighed, "Alright.." Emma and Tally ran up in their zoids. "Are you ready ladies?" Chris asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Tally yelled. "Alright, let's go then!" Drew said as he started up his pteras into the air. The other's followed him up north. It was a quiet ride to San Francisco. They stopped a couple of times to eat, and use the restroom. But, trouble hit them, as soon as they reached their destination. "We're almost there everybody!!" Drew said. "Bout time!" Chris said, aggravated. "I'm so tired.." Tally said, sleepily. Emma hadn't said very much since they started. She rarely talked to any of them. "Stop right where you are!!" "What?!" Drew said as he landed as best as he could. "Berserk Furies!!" Chris stated. At this point of time, Ultimate X's are common. So if you're wondering, "What?! Why are there so many?!" That's why. (with the exception of the Liger Zero) "We'll fire!" The cockpit to each of their zoids opened, as they stood up, and lifted their hands in the air. They took each of them, and separated them, putting all four of them in different cells. "What are we going to do now, Drew?" Tally asked across from her cell. "I don't know Tally, I just don't know..." There were footsteps heard at the end of the hall. "Where are the prisoners?!" A lady's voice was heard. It was strong and hard. The footsteps came closer and closer, and a lady, about 5'0, stood straight up, with rose colored hair. "Are these the prisoners?" she asked. "Yes, General Toros." Sisqo said as he came up to her. "Toros?" Emma asked. "You will refer to me as General Toros, young lady!" "Yes General Toros, I have a question." "What is it?" "Are you related to Leena Toros in any way?" Emma asked. "I'm her niece." "Then, you're the daughter of Leon Toros!!" Emma said, excited. "You're point?" She said lifting an eyebrow. "I'm your cousin!!" Emma said, her face lit up. "You think I'll show mercy upon you just because you are related to me?! You're pathetic!" She spat at her. Maynard stood there, looking at her with some pity. "Lieutenant general!" Maynard stood up straight, "Ma'am!" "Watch over these prisoners over night, I'll be thinking of their punishment." General Toros said walking away. "Ma'am!" Maynard said saluting her, and the returning to a casual position. "Damn.." "What's your problem?" Emma asked. "It's so sad to see you here." He said putting his hand to his face, pretending to be sad. "Thank you for your pity." Emma said, turning her head away. "Your welcome." "I thought you were in charge around here?" "Nope, she is, General Laya Toros, a real hard-ass." Emma giggled a little bit and thought, "Why are you laughing? Don't laugh!! this is the guy that killed your parents!!" "Sorry about that again.. I never intended to kill your family.." "You read it again, didn't you?" Emma said looking at him. He smiled, "Habits are hard to break." "Well, sucks for you. you have to watch each of us all night!" Emma replied sticking her tongue out at him. "Not in my opinion." "What?! This guy's not mad that he has to watch us all night?" Emma thought. "Weirdo!" "Maybe." Maynard responded. Footsteps could be heard down the hall, and they both turned towards the young cadet, who had already reached them. "What is it, private?" Maynard asked. The cadet saluted him. "At ease, now what's wrong?" "Sir, one of the prisoners seems to have escaped!!" He said quickly. "What!? Do you have footage?!" "Hmm.. Drew?" Emma thought. "Yes sir!" The private reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small screen, and Maynard looked in it. "Crap!! Send out the army of Zabats, now!!!" He ordered. The private stood up straight, saluted, and ran to give the orders. "Looks like the army's falling right under your nose." Emma replied. "It's not over till it's over," Maynard said, glancing back at her, as he ran away. "Just stay there!!" "Yeah, I'll just sit here and do nothing.." Emma thought. "Ah fuck it, I'm bustin' out." She grabbed her bobby pin, and picked the lock. After she finished, she opened the door, and ran towards the hangar. "Liger? Liger?!" She whispered, as she tiptoed through the hangar. "Nope, guess again!" Came a young girl's voice from the shadows. "Tally?!" Tally came out, and smiled. "Give the woman a prize!!" "Oh, thank God!!!" "Liger's over there, and so is my gunsniper." "Where are Chris and Drew?" "I don't know." Emma looked like she was hypersensitive to light at that moment, "You ... You mean, they aren't out there?" "I guess not .." Emma looked around, and spotted the pteras and the command wolf next to the Liger Zero and the gunsniper. "Oh my God ..." Emma thought. 


	6. Effigy

Chapter 6: Effigy  
  
"So when did you last see them, Tally?!" Emma asked, as she and Tally  
  
ran towards the zoids. "They were each in there cells!!" Both stopped at the same time. "Emma, what are you crying for?" Emma wiped her face, and replied, "I'm not crying, something just got in my eyes!!" "Emma!! We'll find him, calm down!!" "Wrong!" Came a voice from the shadows. The figure stepped out, and it was Laya Toros, aiming a gun at them. "Toros ..." Emma said. "Back in the cells, no-" Gunshots were heard, and Laya fell forward. The person stepped out, and spun the gun between his fingers. "Chris?" Tally squinted. "And Drew!!!" Emma said, happily. Drew looked towards both of them, and smiled, "Hey you two!" "Drop the gun!" Chris and Drew looked behind them, and saw Maynard standing there, holding a gun. And with that, Chris dropped the gun. "I find it hard to believe that all of you got out of your cells." Tally raised her hand after that. "You, with the purple hair, what is it?" "Technically, I didn't break out of my cell, some guy opened it for me. Don't know why though..." "Quit being smart!!!" Maynard said, as he pointed the gun at Tally. "What have you got against us anyway?" Emma said, still holding her hands up. "Oh you'd be surprised!!" "Well, I'm not really in the mood for surprises, so I'm just gonna leave." Drew said, turning towards the door. Maynard fired quickly at Drew, hitting him in the shoulder. "After all the embarrassing moments my father went through as a zoid pilot, I'm going to get every single one of the Blitz team members kids back." "That's why you're mad?" Chris asked, following Emma towards Drew. "It's a legitimate reason!!!" He fired again, this time at Chris, hitting him in the back. "Emma!!!" Tally cried. "Emma, Emma!!" "Wha?" Tally continued to wave her hand in front of Emma's face. "What happened?!" Tally put her hands to her hips, and began explaining, "You started dazin' out on me, so I just let ya be for the moment, and you still didn't wake up!! Are you ready!?" "For what?" Tally rolled her eyes, "To find Drew an' Chris, ya ninny!" "Oh .... Yeah ... I guess ...." "You don't even know what's happenin', do ya?" "Ah ... No." Tally grabbed Emma by the arm, and tugged her along behind her, "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do ..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - 


End file.
